pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite: Generator Rex: Government Corruption
Heroes Elite: Generator Rex: Government Corruption is the second special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2015 Plot: Rex has stopped the Consortium by shutting down the Meta-Nanites for good, shutting down the Consortium in their robotic forms, but White Knight states there are still nanites that make more Evos, though with Rex as a member of Heroes Elite, he doesn't trust any Providence agent who has been part of the corrupted government side of Providence, and he may run into a shocking betrayal. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he becomes partners with Ash on investigating suspects, since he barely knew Caesar, White Knight, Holiday, Bobo, Six, Circe, Tuck, Sqwydd, Cricket and Noah, he decides to know more about them **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - regrets not realizing his brothers true colors, but after gaining courage to stop Caesar and White Knight, he then sets off on his own. **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - Ben and Ash tell her they know what she's thinking, and they're watching her ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Ben and Ash tell him they know what he's thinking, and they're watching him ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Providence: - has been suffering from corruption, and one of the agents was a mole for Van Kleiss **White Knight (J.K. Simmons) - revealed to be the mole for Van Kleiss **Agent Six (Wally Kurth) - ??? **Rebecca Holiday (Grey Griffin) - last seen in a black and red bikini with Agent Six. **Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) - ??? **Captain Calan (Troy Baker) - ??? *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) - reveals he broke up with Claire when she found she had Rex as his wingman *Circe (Tara Sands) - a normal girl who used to work for Van Kleiss *Walter (Jason Marsden) - originally Sqwydd *Shane (Dante Basco) - originally Tuck *Yin (Vvyan Pham) - originally Cricket *N.A.N.I.T.E.S. (Short for National Associations of Nature Investigation in Equation of Spores): **Caesar Salazar (Freddie Rodriguez) - forms the company with Peter Meechum and Gabriel Rylander **Peter Meechum (Will Wheaton) - ??? **Gabriel Rylander (Brent Spiner) - ??? Villains: *Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - he escaped out of the Planet Earth for 77 minutes to escape the worldwide cure with Breach, Biowulf and Skalamander, he gets a new nanite arm *The Pack: **Biowulf (Troy Baker) - ??? **Skalamander (John DiMaggio) - ??? **Breach (Hynden Walch) - ??? *Quarry (Mark Hamill) - Ash recognizes him as Butch from Team Rocket Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *White Knight: You disobeyed a direct order! *Rex: What was I supposed to do? The kid could've been killed in that fire! *White Knight: Kids, no respect, they waste your time begging for money when I horde it myself! *Rex: White....wait, you were hoarding money? Consortium money? *White Knight: The Consortium funded Providence with their wealth, they chose me because I who in the past few years played these fools like puppets. *Rex: Something tells me you've been fooling me with your greed, White Knight, all you wanted was to cure the world of nanites, but this is what it's really about is it? Money! - *Caesar: Rex?? *Rex: Your looking better. *Caesar: well now an then. *Rex: And mom and dad? *Caesar: (drops his pride for a moment) I admit, I killed them, all because of my jealousy. (Becomes angry) You see I always knew they loved you, even when we injected the nanites in you, they were so proud, they let me help them in Providence, but it only got worse me when they let you play there sometime, it drove me crazy when they keep telling me day and night "Caesar, it's your brother's birthday, let him blow out the candles", "Caesar, why can't you be more like your brother?", "Caesar, Caesar, Caesar!", they never let up! So the day the event happened I had it and....a deal was made with Van Kleiss, I had him lock mom and dad in the room to kill them so I can deprave myself from my jealousy, in exchange I would take over this company *Rex: What are you doing Caesar? *Caesar: When I killed mom and dad, I had a revelation, Rex, (starts explaining his full evil plan) ??? *Rex: Then why haven't you start already? *Caesar: (snaps his fingers, to reveal what he's using, a Nano Ray) I need that to prevent anyone with Nano's from unearthing my plans (Rex struggles to stop his jealous brother) At ease, little brother, soon you're suffering will be your last. - *Ash: I know you, you're Butch from Team Rocket. *Quarry: That's right, O.K. so I lied about Rex's old gang, I had to think up something to keep em. *Ash: On that day of the worldwide cure event, you had no nanites, you're no EVO, what are you? *Quarry:I am what you call a Replicator, and planned everything to keep you occupied from the Organization that will change the future. *Ash: What organization? Who are you working for? *Quarry: I'm a member of the group the Heroes Elite are facing, we are...the Darklights, and you haven't seen the last of us, Ash Ketchum! (Escapes from the battle to avoid getting caught by him and Ben and Rex) - *Ben: I'm sorry about Caesar and White Knight's deception, Rex. *Rex: (remorsefully) yeah he was corrupted by any way possible *Ben: I know how hard it is, because I fell for the Robot, but I wanna help you out, if you listen to Ash, he's the best chance at finding out who's manipulating us. *Rex: You're right, Ben, He is! Trivia: ??? Category:Movies